The Ripper-part 3
by Vince1976
Summary: Barnaby and Jones face a very evil family who had been killing or over a hundred years. Can they put a stop to the evil of Jack the Ripper?


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Chapter One

The next day the newspapers, radio and TV stations were running the story of the double murder. People were buying newspapers by the dozens. There was talk in the local pub about the murders of those two hookers. People were getting scared because there appeared to be some kind of maniac on the loose. There was talk about setting up a curfew in the village. It was suggested that everyone should be indoors by nine o'clock at the latest.

Chapter Two

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones woke up to sunshine coming through his window. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep. Ben looked at his watch and noticed it was ten o'clock in the morning. The sergeant went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and went in search of his boss. He found Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby sitting in front of the TV watching news broadcast. A newspaper was open to an article on the coffee table. Ben sat next to his boss. He picked up the newspaper and began to read the article.

"It looks like the media is really jumping on this sir" Ben commented as he shock his head.

Barnaby sighed as he switched off the TV.

"It is going to get worse Jones" Barnaby said, "The public is starting to panic"

"These news stories are not helping" Ben said bitterly "The media likes to play on people's fears"

"I know you don't like the press Jones but they have to do their job"

"They are a bunch of vultures and you know it sir"

"Don't let it get to you. I need you to focus"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby went into the kitchen followed by his sergeant.

"I need you to find out all you can about those similar cases while I will dig more into the history of Jack the Ripper" Barnaby said.

"Yes sir" Ben said.

Ben knew his boss was right. He should not let the press get to him. He had a job to do.

Mrs Green opened the door to the young man who stood on her doorstep.

"Come in Jack" Mrs Green purred as she stepped aside and let the young man in "Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be nice" Jack Blake said "You called me because you want to talk to me about this murder case am I right?"

"I have a little assignment for you Jack"

Jack followed Mrs Green into her living room.

"You know I only accept assignments from my editor Mrs Green" Jack said firmly as he sat down.

"I promise you Jack this will be the story you have been waiting for" Mrs Green said "It will be the story that would help you get that promotion you always dreamed of"

"What is the story?"

Mrs Green smiled slyly.

"I want you to expose John Barnaby for the no good cop that he is" she said.

Jack jumped to his feet.

"Are you crazy!" he cried, "You want me to do a story on DCI Barnaby?"

"I don't see a problem with that," Mrs Green said smiling sweetly.

"You must be crazy if you think I will do such a story. You want me to do the story for one reason and one reason only. You want to get even with DCI Barnaby because your daughter was killed"

"Are you refusing me?"

"I will not do it!"

"I think you will. I know for a fact that you were fired from your last job because you were accused libel. I wonder what your boss will think if he were to find out"

Jack's eyes went wide with shock.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he gasped.

"If you do not want your boss to find out your little secret you will do what I tell you" Mrs Green snapped.

"You have gone mad"

"No I am not mad. I just want people to know the truth"

"About what?"

"About the type of man who is in charge of this case"

"Do you really think people will believe it? He does have a good reputation"

"I do not care if people believe it or not. I want him destroyed"

Jack was shocked.

"Why?" he asked.

"If he did not put all of his focus on that fool Steven Smith my daughter would still be alive" Mrs Green sneered "So do we have a deal or what?"

Chapter Three

Ben sat looking at the newspaper articles he found on cases that were related. He was surprised when he found that one of the detectives lived in Midsomer. He was retired and still alive. Ben wrote down the number of the ex detective and picked up his cell phone. A very annoyed voice answered.

"Who is this?" the voice asked.

"Is this Detective Inspector Jake Wilson?" Ben asked.

"Yes who is this?"

"I am sorry to bother you sir but I need to talk to you. It is very important"

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes then:

"Who is this?" ex DI Wilson asked again "I do not like to be bothered"

"This is Detective Sergeant Ben Jones Causton CID" Ben said "I am looking into the deaths of those hookers in Midsomer recently"

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"There may be a connection between these deaths and the deaths of the hookers you investigated years ago"

"Look I do not want to talk to you. I just want to be left alone"

"Please sir. It may be important"

There was some more silence and then:

"Al right" ex DI Wilson said "I will meet you in Causton"

Ben hung up. He knew he should tell Barnaby where he was going because of the things that had happened recently but DI Wilson may not want to talk if Barnaby came along. He told two PC`s where he was going and headed out the door.

Ex Detective Inspector Jake Wilson was a rather thin man with bright brown eyes and hair that had gone completely grey. He was wearing a dark shirt and slacks and glasses. He looked up when Ben approached. DI Wilson stood up and shock Ben's hand.

"You must be DS Jones," he said politely.

"It is nice to meet you sir" Ben said.

"Please call me Jake. I am retired now"

Ben and DI Wilson sat down.

"You said that there might be a connection between these deaths and my case?" DI Wilson said.

"All of our victims were stabbed as though they has been ripped and they were all hookers," Ben said.

"You think it may be the same person?"

"It is unlikely. My boss thinks there is a whole family that may be killing hookers"

"You have got to be joking Sergeant"

Ben watched as DI Wilson's brown eyes went huge.

"From the articles we found Jake these killings seem to happen every thirty years" Ben explained.

"Every thirty years?" DI Wilson exclaimed.

"Our theory is these killings have been happening since 1888"

"1888? That was the year Jack the Ripper killed five hookers in London's Whitechaple"

"We think that this family is related to Jack the Ripper"

"You got to be kidding Sergeant"

Ben read the disbelief on DI Wilson's face.

"I know it hard to believe but I can't think of any other explanation for these deaths" Ben said.

"You said you work at the Causton police station"

"Yes"

"You must know Tom Barnaby"

Ben smiled a little bit.

"He used to be my boss but he is retired" Ben said, "I now work with his cousin DCI John Barnaby"

"I would like to meet this DCI" DI Wilson said.

"Maybe I could arrange that"

Chapter Four

Barnaby was feeling frustrated. There was hardly any real useful information about Jack the Ripper. The Chief Inspector could find nothing to indicate that Jack the Ripper had family. Barnaby decided he needed a brake and called his wife. Sarah noticed that her husband sounded frustrated.

"Is there a problem John?" she asked.

"Its just that I am not getting anywhere with finding out more about Jack the Ripper" Barnaby said.

"I may be able to help you. I know someone at school who knows someone who is an expert on Jack the Ripper"

"Can you give me the name of this expert?"

"I think the name is Paul Vincent"

"Is there any way I can get in touch with this Paul Vincent?"

"I do believe he lives somewhere near Midsomer Magna"

Barnaby suddenly became alert.

"Interesting" he said.

Barnaby hung up the phone and went in search of his sergeant.

"Jones" he called.

There was no answer.

"Jones" Barnaby called again.

There was still no answer.

"Jones where are you?"

Barnaby approached the first PC he saw.

"Where is Sergeant Jones?" he demanded.

"He went out sir" the PC said looking down at his feet afraid to look the DCI in the eye.

"What do you mean he went out? Where is he?"

"He said he was following a lead sir" the PC said raising his eyes to meet Barnaby`s.

Barnaby frowned.

"He did not say anything to me," he said.

When Ben returned to his flat a PC came hurrying up to him very nervous.

"Sir" the PC said "The DCI is waiting for you in your kitchen and he does not look very happy"

Ben sighed as he entered his flat. He knew why Barnaby was not too happy with him. He had left without a word to his boss. He found Barnaby sitting at the kitchen table staring at the clock on the wall. As Ben entered the kitchen he noticed Barnaby`s eyes following him. The sergeant sat down across from his boss. Neither detective said anything for a few minutes. Finally Barnaby said:

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I am sorry sir" Ben said, "I went to meet a DI Wilson. He was the investigating officer on one of the cases"

"Why did you not tell me? I could have gone with you"

"I am sorry sir"

"After all of what has happened to you Jones it would be unwise for you to go anywhere buy yourself"

"I told DI Wilson about our theory and he was very interested. In fact he wants to meet you sir"

Barnaby raised an eyebrow.

"I see" Barnaby said "Any reason?"

"I suspect he wants to discuss the connections between our case and his" Ben said.

"Why does he want to get involved Jones?"

"I have no idea sir"

The Chief Inspector was a little puzzled as to why this DI was interested in their case. He decided not to voice his concerns until after he had met DI Wilson.

"The reason I was looking for you Jones is that I have talked to Sarah and she told me about someone who is an expert on Jack the Ripper" Barnaby said.

"Really" Ben said, "What is their name?"

"A Paul Vincent"

"Interesting sir"

"I think Jones we should pay a visit to this Mr Vincent"

Chapter Five

Paul Vincent lived in a rather large house at the end of a long driveway. Along the driveway was a series of little pine trees. The man who answered the door was in his late fifties with greying hair, blue-grey eyes and a pointy nose.

"Can I help you?" Mr Vincent said.

"Mr Vincent" Barnaby said showing his ID "I am Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby and this is my sergeant DS Jones. We are investigating the murders of some hookers. Can we come in?"

"Yes of course. I do not know why you want to talk to me. I know nothing about those murders"

"I was told that you are an expert on Jack the Ripper"

Mr Vincent gave the Chief Inspector a puzzled look.

"Yes I am but I do not see what that has got to do with those murders" he said sitting down in a chair.

Barnaby and his sergeant took seats across from Mr Vincent.

"I have a theory that whoever is killing these hookers has some connection to Jack the Ripper" Barnaby explained.

"I don't see how. From what I know of Jack the Ripper he had no family"

"Are you sure about that? These women are being killed like those hookers in Whitechaple"

"I don't see the connection. Is it possible you just have a copycat on your hands?"

"It is possible but I don't think so. Are you sure Jack the Ripper had no family?"

"Look I am really busy so please can you leave?"

Barnaby stood up and so did his sergeant.

"Sorry to bug you sir" Barnaby said rather coldly "We will see ourselves out"

Once outside Jones turned to his boss.

"Well that went well sir," he said.

"He knows more then he let on Jones," Barnaby said, "He seemed to want to get rid of us. I think we need to talk to him again"

As soon as Barnaby and Jones had left Paul Vincent made a phone call.

"We may have a problem" he said, "It seems that the police are getting closer to the truth"

Paul listened to the voice on the other end.

"Do not worry I did not tell them anything" Paul said.

After a few more minutes Paul said:

"They will never find out about your son I promise you"

Chapter Six

The next day Barnaby met with DI Wilson. The DI was waiting for the two detectives at the same café he had met Jones. The man seemed polite but Barnaby was still a little cautious. DI Wilson seemed a little uneasy and fidgety.

"You wanted to see me DI Wilson?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes sir" DI Wilson said, "I understand from your sergeant that you believe there is a connection between these recent deaths and the case I investigated"

"It is a theory we are working on"

"You think that there is a family that has been killing hookers since Jack the Ripper am I right?"

"It seems rather strange to me that there have been a series of deaths since 1888"

"Back then we thought it was just some sort of manic who was killing hookers. We did not think there was any connection to any other deaths"

"How could you have known there was any connection?

DI Wilson took a sip of his coffee.

"If I had known about the connection then I could have prevented more deaths. The killer would be behind bars and a crazy family stopped" DI Wilson said.

Barnaby watched as the ex DI shifted nervously in his seat. _He knows something_ he thought _he knows that I am right about the family connection_.

"Did you have any suspects?" the Chief Inspector asked aloud.

"There was one man we suspected but we could not find enough evidence," DI Wilson said.

"Who?" Jones asked.

"His name was Sam Cramer" DI Wilson said, "The problem was he was well respected and sense we could not find the evidence we could not do anything"

"Can we talk to him?"

"I am sorry Sergeant I suspect he is dead now but his wife is still alive as well as his son"

"Do you know where we can find them?" Barnaby asked.

"I think they live in Midsomer Magna" DI Wilson said.

Chapter Seven

Barnaby and his sergeant were led into a small sitting room. Mrs Cramer was a small round woman with light blue eyes and the whitest hair. When she smiled she showed the most awful crooked teeth.

"Can I interest you gentlemen in some tea or coffee?" Mrs Cramer said politely.

"None for me Mrs Cramer" Barnaby said.

"How about you Sergeant?"

"I would like a cup of tea please" Ben said taking a seat next to his boss.

When Mrs Cramer left the room Barnaby got up and went to look at the pictures on the far wall. There were several portraits of men obviously related. Under each portrait there was the name, the year they were born and the year they died. Mrs Cramer came into the room carrying a tray with two mugs of tea. She smiled when she noticed the Chief Inspector looking at the portraits.

"I see you have taken an interest in my family portraits Chief Inspector" Mrs Cramer said as she set the tray down and handed the sergeant a mug of tea. Ben mouthed thank you.

"I noticed Mrs Cramer there are no family portraits before 1888" Barnaby said, "Why is that?"

"Most of my family portraits were lost Chief Inspector. Those were the only ones I could locate"

"Has your family always lived in Midsomer?"

"No. My family has lived in various places all over Britain"

"So your family moved around a lot?"

"Yes. The man at the far end is a many great grandparent of my late husband. He lived in Whitehaple during the 1880`s"

"I see"

"Why all of these questions about my family history?"

Barnaby went and sat down next to his sergeant.

"It had been brought to my attention that your husband was a key suspect in a murder investigation," Barnaby said.

"Not that again" Mrs Cramer said, "There was no truth to the charges Chief Inspector. My family had always been accused of murder of hookers all because we had a relative who lived in Whitechaple at the time of Jack the Ripper. People always thought we are a little strange"

"So it was not true"

"The DI in charge of the case back then was just trying to find someone to pin those murders on because he could not come up with a suspect"

"Can we have a look around anyway?"

"I don't know what you will find but as you wish"

Ben went down the stairs to the basement following his boss. The staircase was long, steep and narrow. The sergeant felt the staircase creek as he went down them and that made him nervous. The detectives had already been upstairs. Barnaby had found a diary that had entries about the Jack the Ripper killings and other similar murders through the years. What the detectives found in the basement was shelves and shelves of objects. From the looks of things they appeared to be things like rings, articles of clothing, hair etc.

"Good god!" Ben said taking in a breath.

"I think we have found the evidence we have been looking for Jones" Barnaby whispered.

"My god where on earth did all of this come from?"

"I suspect they came from various victims"

"So they are trophies?"

"I am afraid so Jones. We need to get a warrant. This place needs to be searched from top to bottom. DI Wilson was on to something when he suspected the Cramer family"

Ben steadied his arm on the staircase railing. He felt a little sick about the fact some psychopath took these things from his victims. Barnaby gave his sergeant's arm a squeeze. He did not blame him for being a little sick. Anyone would be sickened of the thought of someone taking trophies after killing their victims. Mrs Cramer called from the top of the stairs.

"What is going on down there" she called.

She sounded a little worried to Barnaby.

"We may need to come back Mrs Cramer" Barnaby said "Also I am taking this diary with me"

Mrs Cramer either seemed shocked or angry but she did not say anything.

Chapter Eight

Barnaby sat in the office reading the diary while Ben was sitting at his desk writing up a report. Ever so often Ben would look in Barnaby`s direction. From the look on the Chief Inspector's face the diary was probably pretty gruesome. Ben frowned.

"I would not put that diary on my reading list sir" he said.

Barnaby laughed.

"I would not either Jones" Barnaby said "There is a lot of detail in here about murder and the killing of women"

"It seems odd to me that a family could get away with murder for so long"

"The problem is Jones they seem like a rather nice family. Who would have thought it was just a mask to cover their murderous ways"

"Do you think we will find anything to finally put that family behind bars?"

"I hope so Jones because enough women have already died"

Ben shuttered.

"Well I am not going back to that house" he said, "There is something about it that gave me the creeps"

"I am sorry Jones but we have to go back to that house" Barnaby said trying to sympathize with his sergeant "It is a feeling I have. I can't explain it but you were right. There was a creepy feeling about the place"

The Chief Inspector did not really believe in ghosts. However it seemed as though the ghost of Jack the Ripper was haunting that house.

Mrs Cramer paced her living room waiting for her son. She was not happy about those detectives coming to her house. Mrs Cramer had sensed that DCI Barnaby was not a stupid man. He could turn out to be very dangerous if something was not done. Her son had to complete his mission.

"Mommy" a voice said.

Mrs Cramer turned around and frowned as her son came in and took a seat.

"You told me you took care of our police problem" Mrs Cramer snapped.

"I did Mommy" Mrs Cramer's son said.

"Then why did I receive a visit from a DCI Barnaby and a DS Jones?"

'What?"

"You heard me"

Mrs Cramer's son jumped to his feet.

"Why were they here Mommy?" he said, "Did you tell them anything?"

"No I did not," Mrs Cramer said.

"What are we going to do about them?"

"You are not going to do anything. Let me handle those detectives"

"But Mommy!"

"You have gotten careless. Now I have to clean up the mess you made as always"

"But Mommy!"

" Don't you have a job to do tonight?"

Mrs Cramer's son turned and started to walk out of the room. He turned back and asked, "What are you planning to do?"

"Do not worry about that" Mrs Cramer said "Get going!"

Chapter Nine

Samantha Williams walked out of the pub and started to head home. She had laughed at her friends when they told her not to walk home alone. Samantha claimed there was no danger because Steven Smith was in jail. Her friends reminded her that the last two deaths happened while Steven was in jail. Samantha laughed again and said nothing was going to happen because she was going to be more careful then those other stupid girls. She stood on the corner and waited for customers. What Samantha did not realize was she was going to meet her doom.

He dragged the woman into the alley and left her by the garbage bins. He made sure the body would be seen from anyone walking by the alley. Smiling he left the alley. He was not that worried about the police, as his mother seemed to be. His family had killed hookers for decades without any problems from the law. He had nothing to worry about. He had fooled the police before and he would do it again. He had already beaten that stupid sergeant senseless and he would do it again. Laughing he walked into the night.

Chapter Ten

Ben closed his eyes trying not to look at the mess in front of him. There was hardly anything left of the young woman. He felt his breakfast start to come up but he swallowed to hold it down. There was no way he was going to be sick again. He turned and noticed that Barnaby was against the wall. His face had gone a little green and it looked like he was trying not to be sick. Normally crime scenes did not rattle the Chief Inspector but this one was really bad.

"Are you okay sir?" Ben asked a little concerned.

"Just give me a few minutes Jones" Barnaby said.

Barnaby took a few deep breaths. After he managed to get himself together he turned to the body.

"Okay" he said, "Who is she?"

"A Samantha Williams" Ben said.

"This is the fifth victim. We better catch this guy soon before we really have a full panic on our hands"

"You think he will not stop at five sir?"

"These type of killers keep on killing until they are caught Jones"

Ben again swallowed to keep his breakfast from coming up. He wanted to get as far away from the body as possible.

"Can we go somewhere were we don't have to look at the body sir?" he pleaded.

Ben covered his nose to the awful smell.

Barnaby took pity on his sergeant and led the way out of the alley. Ben breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they were away from the body.

"God what a smell" Ben said, "I don't think I would forget those bodies and that awful smell sir"

Barnaby said nothing but seem to be looking across the street.

"Sir?" Ben said.

"It is our little friend Paul Vincent" Barnaby said nodding across the street.

Ben looked across the street and was surprised to see Paul.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"Lets find out" Barnaby said "Mr Vincent we need to have a little chat"

Paul nervously sipped his coffee. He looked at the two detectives who sat across from him. He swallowed his coffee nervously and looked from one detective to the other.

"Look" he said "I told you everything so I don't know what more I can tell you"

"The last time we talked I noticed you seemed rather nervous about something Mr Vincent" Barnaby said, "I got the feeling you were holding something back"

"I do not know what you are talking about Chief Inspector"

Barnaby watched as Paul stared to shift around his chair as if he desperately needed to go to the bathroom.

"You still seem nervous Mr Vincent" Barnaby said, "Why is that?"

"Look can I just go please?" Paul said nervously looking around as though he suspected someone was hiding in the corner.

"What are you afraid of Mr Vincent? Barnaby asked, "Who are you afraid of?"

"What makes you think I am afraid of something?"

"You are acting rather nervous"

"Anybody would be nervous around you two"

Barnaby shot his sergeant a look when he caught Jones trying not to laugh.

"You know something about these killings don't you" Barnaby said, "Why would you come to the crime scene"

"I don't know anything so please just let me go" Paul said jumping up and running out of the pub.

"Why is he so afraid to talk to us sir?" Jones asked.

"I think he may be scared someone would find out he talked to us" Barnaby said, "Come on lets go get our warrant"

Chapter Eleven

Mrs Cramer angrily followed the PC`s who went upstairs. She did not like the police tramping all over her home.

"Don't you dare break anything?" she snapped at the PC.

"Don't you worry ma`m" the PC said rolling their eyes "We won't"

"What does Barnaby expect to find?"

The PC said nothing while he went through the closet in the master bedroom.

"I don't think you will find anything in my closet" Mrs Cramer said a little annoyed.

"Just looking" the PC said looking under the bed.

"What do you think I would hide under my bed?"

"Ma`m if you don't mind could you leave so I can do my job"

"Well I never!"

Mrs Cramer glared at the PC and left the master bedroom and went to see what Barnaby was up to.

Barnaby was down in the basement looking through the shelves when he heard his sergeant call him.

"Sir" Ben said, "I think we may have found the murder weapon"

Barnaby noticed that his sergeant was holding a large knife and it appeared to have blood on it.

"Where did you find that Jones?" Barnaby asked.

"A PC found it in a small box with a lid. The box was on top of the fireplace"

"We must get that to the lab"

Just then there was a shout and a young man came charging towards Ben. He tried to grab the knife from the sergeant's grasp. Mrs Cramer came down the basement steps.

"What are you doing to my son?" she cried.

Barnaby managed to grab the knife.

"Mrs Cramer" he said "I am afraid we need to take your son to the station for some questioning. I think he had some explaining to do"

"You can't do that?" Mrs Cramer said.

"I am afraid we can. His actions just now show that he may be hiding something. He may even be the killer"

Chapter Twelve

Mrs Cramer called her lawyer as soon as they got to the station. An hour later a rather slim man with brown hair and blue-grey eyes arrived. He was wearing a suit that matched his eyes.

"I am Mike Miller" the man said "The Cramer's lawyer. What is the reason you are holding Jack?"

"We found a knife with blood on it" Barnaby said, "The charge is murder"

"How do you know it was my clients?"

"We found it in his home"

"Did you have a warrant?"

"Yes we did"

"What made you search my clients home in the first place?"

"It was suggested that the Cramer's were involved in these murders"

"I see. I bet it was DI Wilson who told you"

"Yes"

"I would not take what Wilson says seriously Chief Inspector. He is a bit out of his head"

Barnaby was not going to allow this man to try to talk his client out of the murder charge.

"How do you explain the knife found in Mr Cramer's house?" Barnaby asked.

"It is obvious you or DI Wilson planted it there" the lawyer sneered.

"Why would we do that?"

"That is what police do when they can't find a suspect"

"I do not plant evidence Mr Miller"

"Maybe your sergeant planted that knife"

Barnaby bit his lip keeping himself from lashing out. The Chief Inspector did his best to hold in his temper. How dare the little worm say that about his sergeant? Just then there was a knock on the interview room door. Barnaby saw Jones stick his head through the door.

"Come in Jones" Barnaby said.

"Sir we just got the results back on the knife" Ben said "It looks like there is blood from several women and there are also finger prints"

"That does not prove anything," Mr Miller snapped.

Ben ignored the lawyer.

"One set of fingerprints belong to Mrs Cramer's son" Ben said.

Barnaby smiled.

"Well it looks like we have enough evidence to charge your client with murder Mr Miller," he said.

"This is an outrage!" Mr Miller cried.

Jack Cramer just sat in silence and turned a wicked look in the direction of the sergeant who caught the look and moved closer to his boss. Barnaby noticed and gave his sergeant's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Chapter Thirteen

Ben cleared his desk ready to go home. He felt relieved that they finally caught their man. Steven Smith had been released and sent home. He was about to leave the office when Barnaby came into the room and stood in front of his sergeant blocking his path.

"Where do you think your going?" Barnaby asked.

"Home sir" Ben said trying to get by the Chief Inspector.

"Not so fast Jones. This case is not quiet over yet. I need you"

"What are you talking about sir? We caught the killer"

"We need more then a bloody knife. We need to prove that the Cramer family is also responsible for those other deaths"

"How are we going to prove it sir?" Ben asked afraid he was not going to like the answer.

"We need to go back to that house Jones" Barnaby said "Come on let's go"

"I was afraid you were going to say that" Ben said following Barnaby out of the office.

The sun was just about gone when Barnaby pulled up in front of the Cramer house. It looked like Mrs Cramer was not at home so Barnaby and the sergeant could search the home without running into anyone.

"I do not like this sir" Ben said getting out of the car and taking the flashlight Barnaby handed him.

"There is no one here Jones" Barnaby said walking to the front door "There is nothing to worry about"

"It is not the living I am worried about sir"

"Jones I don't think we have to worry about ghosts"

"There could be ghosts. Maybe the ghosts of the dead victims haunt the house"

"Oh Jones" Barnaby said going through the front door.

Ben stayed very close to his boss's side not wanting to let him out of his sight. If there were ghosts haunting the place he did not want to be alone if he saw any. The detectives moved into the living room. Barnaby went to look through the bookshelves. Ben moved closer to his boss. The place was really giving him the creeps. Every little noise made him jump. Ben turned and thought he saw a shadow.

"Sir" he said softly.

Barnaby was so busy going through the bookshelves that he did not hear his sergeant.

Barnaby followed the shadow to the basement stairs. As he went down them he thought he heard a footstep behind him.

"Sir" he said.

Before he could turn around Ben felt something hit him on the back of his head and he went down the stairs.

Barnaby looked through photo albums and diaries and journals. What he read and the pictures he saw made him ill. He could not believe it.

"Jones you got to look at this" Barnaby said.

There was no answer from his sergeant. The room was so quiet.

"Jones?" Barnaby said looking around the room. His sergeant was nowhere to be seen.

"Jones where the hell are you?" Barnaby said in alarm.

His sergeant still did not answer.

"Jones where are you?" Barnaby called out "Answer me. Jones?"

Barnaby began to grow worried and frightened. Where on earth had his sergeant gotten too?

"Jones are you alright?" Barnaby said his alarm growing "Answer me!"

The Chief Inspector went through the house calling his sergeant's name. When Barnaby got to the basement he found Jones unconscious and tied up.

"Jones" Barnaby cried hurrying to his sergeant's side.

Barnaby noticed that his sergeant and tape over his mouth.

"Who did this?" Barnaby demanded as he began to untie Jones.

Before Barnaby could get the ropes untied he felt a small revolver being put to the side of his head.

"I am glad you could join us Chief Inspector" Mrs Cramer said coming out of the shadows.

Chapter Fourteen

Barnaby glared at Mrs Cramer. Even though the woman had a gun pointed at his head the Chief Inspector did not show any fear.

"What have you done to Jones?" Barnaby asked.

"Do not worry" Mrs Cramer said "I have not done anything to your sergeant. I thought I would wait until you got here. It will be fun to hurt him right in front of you"

"You are not going to do anything to him"

"How are you going to stop me Chief Inspector?"

Barnaby jumped to his feet and stepped in front of Jones.

"If you harm him you will not know what hit you" Barnaby said his voice growing hard and cold.

"You do not scare me Barnaby" Mrs Cramer said taking a step closer to the Chief Inspector.

"It would be unwise to test me"

"You really think you can stop me?"

"I am willing to fight to the death to protect my sergeant"

"Then so be it"

Jack Cramer waited until the PC came to his cell. He grabbed the officer and took the keys to the cell. He then unlocked the cell and before the PC could do anything threw him into the cell and locked it.

"Hey" the PC said.

"Enjoy your new home" Jack said laughing.

Jack hurried out of the station being chased by several PC`s. He managed to get away from them. Jack looked around for a victim and spotted a young woman coming down the street. He grabbed her. When he got home he planned on having a little fun with her. Jack laughed all the way home.

Chapter Fifth teen

Barnaby stood his ground as the woman came towards him with an evil sneer on her face. He remained where he was. At this moment the Chief Inspector did not care what Mrs Cramer did to him. She was not getting anywhere near his sergeant. Mrs Cramer tried to get around Barnaby but Barnaby did not move.

"You really are getting on my nerves!" Mrs Cramer cried, "Get out of my way!"

"No" Barnaby said, "In order to get to Jones you have to through me"

"You will move or else I will make you move!"

"Try it"

Mrs Cramer came at Barnaby with a savage cry and pushed Barnaby out of the way. The Chief Inspector managed to stay on his feet. He foot balled tackled Mrs Cramer and the two rolled around on the floor.

"You let go of me" Mrs Cramer ordered, "You let me go right now or you will regret it"

Barnaby held on to Mrs Cramer trying to keep her away from Jones. Suddenly Barnaby gasped in pain and realized Mrs Cramer had stuck a small knife into his shoulder.

Jack had no idea where his mother was. He dragged the woman to a small room in the basement. He placed her on a table and began to tie her up. The woman was sobbing and the sound only angered Jack.

"Stop that sound!" he demanded, "I do not like that sound"

"Who are you?" the woman asked "What do you want?"

"To have some fun with you"

"I want to go home"

"That is not possible"

"Please"

Jack took out some matches and lit a series of candles that were around the table.

"Who are you?" the woman asked again.

"My name is Jack" Jack said, "I am Jack the Ripper"

"What? You can't be"

"I am Jack the Ripper and so was my father and grandfather etc. My family had been killing whores like you for over a hundred years"

"You are insane"

Jack said nothing as he picked up a huge butcher knife.

"The cops have my favourite knife so this will have to do" he said.

"Please don't" the woman begged.

Jack just laughed.

As Ben came to he heard what sounded like a struggle going on. He looked just in time to hear Barnaby cry out.

"Sir" Ben said struggling with the rope that tied his hands together behind his back. Tied up the sergeant could do nothing to help his boss. Barnaby rolled to avoid being stabbed again.

"You are really getting on my nerves Chief Inspector" Mrs Cramer said moving towards Barnaby.

"I do not apologize for that," Barnaby snapped.

"You are going to die now and after you are dead I will kill your beloved sergeant next"

Mrs Cramer suddenly found herself on her face because Ben managed to trip her.

"You are going to pay for that you stupid sergeant!" Mrs Cramer cried getting to her feet.

"You really should be careful" Ben said grinning.

"You are going to regret that remark"

Mrs Cramer turned her back to Barnaby, which was a stupid move. The Chief Inspector found a vase and brought it down on Mrs Cramer's head. She went down like a sack of potatoes. Barnaby went over and started to untie his sergeant while keeping a close eye on Mrs Cramer. She seemed to be out like a light.

"Are you okay Jones?" Barnaby asked as he untied the ropes.

"I am fine sir" Ben said, "I do have a hard head"

"Would you stop making stupid jokes? We need to get out of here"

"Where is your sense of humour sir?"

Barnaby groaned as he helped his sergeant to his feet. He looked his sergeant over to make sure he was really all right.

"Not right now Jones" Barnaby pleaded.

Just then the two detectives heard a scream.

"It is coming from over there," Barnaby said pointing to a door.

The detectives started to kick the door.

Jack Cramer heard a hammering on the door but chose to ignore it. He placed the knife between the woman's breasts. The woman closed her eyes so she would not see the knife cut into her flesh. Jack was so busy with the woman on the table he did not notice when the door came crashing in.

"You let her go Jack" Barnaby said.

Jack turned around and smiled an evil smile.

"Ah Chief Inspector" he said, "You can be a witness to my genius"

"You let her go Jack. It is over"

"No it is not over. It is far from over"

The sergeant saw his chance. He made his way to the other side of the table and started to free the young woman. She looked at Jones with fear in her eyes. Jones hushed her. He prayed Barnaby could keep Jack distracted long enough so he could free her.

"You really think you are helping the community by killing these women" Barnaby asked.

"It is my duty Chief Inspector" Jack said.

"Why do you feel it is your duty?"

"I was born to do this"

"You think you were born so you would kill women?"

"They are whores. All of them!"

"You do not need to do this. We can get you help"

"What if I do not want any help"?

Jones managed to get the woman free. He got her off the table and started to help her through the basement towards the stairs. Suddenly Jack spotted him and the woman.

"You get back here with that whore Sergeant!" he cried.

Barnaby tried to grab Jack but he was too fast for him. Jones pushed the woman towards the stairs.

"Get out of here!" the sergeant ordered the woman. She ran up the basement steps. Jones gasped when he felt the blade of the knife Jack was holding going into his side.

"JONES!" Barnaby cried grabbing Jack's wrist.

"Sir" the sergeant said hurrying to help.

"Jones get out of here!"

"No sir"

"Now Jones"

Barnaby was pushed against the way and Jack held the blade to his throat.

"Now you die Barnaby" Jack sneered.

Jones looked around for something he could use.

"Jones did you not hear what I said?" Barnaby said, "Get out of here!"

Jones found a candle and stabbed the flame into Jack who cried out and dropped to the floor. It gave Barnaby enough time to hurry to his sergeant and help him to the basement steps.

"Get back here!" Jack cried and in his hurry he knocked over several candles causing a fire.

Barnaby put his arm around Jones and they hurried up the basement steps, through the house and out the door. Behind them they could hear Jack's frightened cries. The two detectives found a safe distance from the house and watched as it went up in flames.

Three weeks later after going to the hospital to be checked out and doing a press conference Ben was at home relaxing. He knew that Barnaby was a bit disappointed since their top suspect died in the fire and the evidence destroyed. There w as no way to link the Cramer family to the murders. Ben tried to cheer up Barnaby by saying that sense Jack Cramer had no children there was no one to continue the killing. Jack the Ripper's rein of terror finally came to an end. However Barnaby remained in a black mood. The press conference did not make the things any better. Jack Blake and Mrs Green tried their best to put the police department in a bad light. Just as Ben was about to go get ready to go to bed there was a knock on the door. Barnaby came in after looking around for the press.

"We need to talk" Barnaby said taking a seat on the couch.

"Sir I was just about to go to bed" Ben said, "Can it wait until morning?"

"No it can't. I have a question for you"

"What?"

"Why did you not try to save yourself and the woman when I told you to get out?"

"I had to do something to save you sir. I could not risk losing my boss and my friend"

Barnaby said nothing but just listened to his sergeant.

"Sir" Ben said, "I just got used to you. I do not want to have to get used to a new boss"

Barnaby sighed.

"Jones one day we may not be working together" he said "You would have to get used to working with someone else. It is all part of the job"

"I know that sir" Ben said almost bitterly "It just I did not want to lose a boss so soon after your cousin retired"

The Chief Inspector heard the anger in his sergeant's voice.

"Jones?" he said puzzled.

"Tom never told me anything" Ben said bitterly "He never told me he was thinking of leaving. I did not know until his birthday party. Why did he not tell me? Why sir?"

Barnaby got up and went over to his sergeant and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh Ben" he said softly "Why did you not say anything about how you were feeling to me or Tom?"

"I couldn't sir" Ben said "I respected Tom to much to say anything"

"You could have told me. You know I would have listened"

Barnaby felt a little bit angry that his cousin was too selfish to not have told Jones his plans to retire. The sergeant had worked with Tom and had been loyal. He did not deserve to be treated so badly.

"I promise you Jones that I will never treat you like that" Barnaby said, "You have my word"

Ben smiled at his boss.

"Thanks sir" he said.

"You are and always will be my friend" Barnaby said giving his sergeant a squeeze.

END OF PART THREE


End file.
